


Five Galleons

by mochacherie



Series: Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacherie/pseuds/mochacherie
Summary: "I bet you five galleons they're shagging by the end of the night," Fred whispered to Sirius drawing his attention. Sirius snorted into his Firewhiskey."Make it five galleons they're shagging by the end of the hour," he countered.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Five Galleons

**Author's Note:**

> So it's finally about to get steamy (spoiler alert?). And it's going to stay steamy for the next few one-shots. Rated M accordingly. Reviews and comments appreciated.

The drawing-room had been rearranged so that it resembled a makeshift gala hall. But on a dingy floor of Sirius' ancestral family home. The couches and armchairs were replaced with small round high-tables that could have up to three adults standing in a tight huddle. With the help of an undetectable extension charm of the highest skills on the room, it almost did the trick.

Sirius and Fred were chatting when Remus caught Sirius' eye. Remus was trying to hold a conversation with Kingsley while sneaking glances at Emma dancing. Someone had put the Weird Sisters to play and she and Fleur were dancing in the small space, sipping wine, laughing loudly every few moments at some inside joke.

The only other people dancing were Molly and Arthur with a small appearance by Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall who had stopped by shortly.

"If you'd excuse me, I would like to share a few dances with my fiancé if you will," Bill chimed in a few minutes later and with a grin Emma handed Fleur off to Bill.

Emma decided to go talk to Hermione and Ginny who seemed to be in a private discussion regarding she could only figure _boys,_ from Ginny's exasperated expression. She glanced around the room and caught Remus' eye who was suddenly caught staring at her. He nodded and smiled at her as if to pass it off as a fleeting glance and she blushed- cheeks now flushed from the two glasses of wine and none the wiser to Remus' longing stares.

She tried not to look at Remus too much. Because each time she did, all she saw was him looking handsome in his suit, standing there with a drink in his hand, other hand in his pocket and talking as if leading a class.

 _Maybe they should have these parties more often,_ she thought to herself. It would be worth spending the day helping Molly with food prep just to see Remus in a suit. Good thing she was mad at him. Because she probably would've made a fool of herself in front of him early on in the evening.

Realising where her thoughts were heading in the middle of a crowded room, she shook her head and took another sip from her third glass of wine. She was still furious with him.

 _He probably doesn't even think of you like that. He probably prefers someone with more experience._ She distracted herself from her thoughts as she offered Ginny an ear to vent her Dean troubles.

ϟ

Sirius saw all this happen...and by then Fred had noticed as well, intrigued by what had suddenly taken Sirius' attention.

As if there was something more interesting than having Sirius' financial backing for their new line of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. Fred grinned.

Maybe there was.

"I bet you five galleons they're shagging by the end of the night," he whispered to Sirius drawing his attention. Sirius snorted into his Firewhiskey.

"Make it five galleons they're shagging by the end of the hour," Sirius countered.

"That's bold," said Fred. "Although I must admit, almost everyone in the Order has seen them make lovesick eyes at each other for a while now. And honestly, George agrees that they just need to do it and spare us all the mopey looks they keep giving each other," Fred continued.

"You're on. Although, if I were you, I'd keep those five galleons close by," Sirius said.

ϟ

Sometime later, Emma found herself on the second-floor walking out to the arching balcony at the end of the house. Sirius had conjured a secret outdoor smoking spot for himself that only a few people knew of. Certainly not the kids.

She had left the room muttering some excuse about fixing her dress. But truthfully, she needed to cool down. She recalled how she eventually got caught looking at Remus too many times (once again!) to not be embarrassed anymore.

The few times she caught him looking at her, she thought he had a look in his eye. A look that could- _There's no way he'd remotely think that about her_ , was her immediate thought and she brushed off possibility.

She thought back to all their constant teasing, unintentional dinner dates and small jabs.

_That's just what it was. Innocent flirting._

_And the one kiss._

_He probably never meant for it to go that far._ _Was it too bold of her to kiss him back that day? He probably thought nothing of it-_ but her thoughts were interrupted.

"I thought that your dress looked quite fine back there," she heard Remus behind her. She looked back to see him joining her out on the small balcony. She pursed her lips at him and turned her attention back to the moonless night.

He stood next to her and crossed his arms over the railing. Their shoulders almost touched. She could feel the warmth from his body. However, she refused to be the one to start a conversation.

"I'm afraid Kingsley was about to talk me to sleep. A chat on the history of the Order isn't much fun when you were there when it happened," he said trying to engage her.

She didn't respond. She couldn't make him leave, but she damn well wouldn't make it easier.

"Mapping constellations?" he asked her as he saw her undivided attention remain with the sky. Unperturbed by her lack of response, "I'm afraid the only one I know is the Sirius", he leaned in closer to her and pointed it out in the sky to help her.

She could feel his breath on her neck and the hair on the back of her neck stood up in anticipation. _How dare her body betray her!_

"I tried- but I couldn't tell them apart for the life of me. I mean you were supposed to teach me," she finally said referring to their conversation right before the kiss.

_As they were walking to the park, they had struck up a conversation about the Marauders during Hogwarts. And somehow Sirius' fascination with teaching the remaining gang his namesake in the sky. Remus had offered to teach Emma, who had agreed enthusiastically at the thought of a) learning something new and b) getting more alone time with Remus._

But that seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"Did I ever tell you how lovely you look tonight?" he said instead of answering her accusation and bringing her back to the present.

"No. But I did see you stammer a bit when you saw me walking down the stairs," she said with a smile. As mad as she was, that had been a sight- to see Remus go speechless midway into a conversation with Harry.

"Ah yes. That is the effect you seemed to have on some of the men tonight," Remus smiled at her and took a sip of his drink.

"Do I have that effect on you too?" she asked softly as if afraid to hear his answer.

"I thought I just made it very obvious that you did," he said still not breaking eye contact.

_There it was. That look again. Always that damn look._

His gaze burned into her and she really just wanted to reach out and hold him.

"You've been avoiding me ever since our trip into the city," she said instead. Her stomach coiled in anticipation.

"I'm here now"

He went to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear but before he knew it, he leaned in and kissed her instead. As if realising what he did, he broke away. He knew she was still supposed to be mad at him, and he hadn't even apologised yet.

"Sorr-" was what he was about to say, but he didn't get a chance to finish that thought when she pulled him back in for another kiss. This time cupping his face and pulling him in close.

As all the tension in her body had just floated off.

This time, he didn't pull away. Not stopping, his stubble continued to scuff the edges of her mouth as they kissed but she didn't care. Now that he didn't pull away, she could feel how he tasted like dark chocolate and Firewhiskey.

And she wanted more of that. Her resolve broke.

Her breath hitched as he pushed himself against her; felt _him_ against her legs. She pressed herself back to let him know she wanted this too.

Moving his lips down to her neck, he started kissing and nibbling lightly as she now started running her fingers through his hair to coax him further. "Are you sure about this?" he mumbled, softly cupping her face.

She responded by taking one hand and redirecting it a little more south where he could feel for himself how much she wanted this. He groaned in response and pushed her completely against the railing this time as his other hand worked to lower her dress straps to expose more skin.

She started unzipping his pants, hearing him cuss under his breath as her hands rubbed against _him_ in the process. She couldn't focus and fumbled a bit. All she could think of was his hand down there, working its magic and his mouth now leaving sloppy kisses along the top of her breasts. She tried her best to not let her shaky legs fail while Remus somehow managed to hold her upright against the balcony.

Getting impatient, he greedily kissed her and redirected his attention to help her unzip his pants. Despite their hurried frenzy, Remus remembered to cast a _Protection spell._

There was no going back now.

After ten minutes of whispering sweet nothings mixed in with their silent grunts and moans, Remus captured her in a final bruising kiss in his attempt to stifle her cry as it hit them both. Neither moved for a minute.

Calming down, Remus looked at her and she stared back, suddenly shy.

He kissed her. Softly this time.

"I'm sorry," his voice was a bit husky, he slowly put her back down and they both started adjusting their clothes. "I might be inclined to forgive you if you ask nicely," she mumbled, and he nodded placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I could show you _nicely_ if you want. Later again tonight?" Remus murmured, his lips brushing against her ears. Remus saw her shudder and felt himself straining against his pants for the second time in half an hour. But he knew they had to go back before someone missed them downstairs.

Before Emma even had to chance to blush at his indecent proposal, another voice cut through.

"That's a lovely sentiment Moony, but if you two are done christening my secret balcony, Emma- Ginny is looking for you. It took a lot of effort to stop her from coming up here to look," Sirius' voice came from the hallway. They both jerked their heads towards the balcony door. Sirius stood there making every effort to stand with his back to them, lest he see something.

Emma and Remus walked back into the house with their hands lightly brushing against each other's. Eventually, Remus took her hand in his.

"We were about to come back downstairs _Padfoot_. I was just convincing Emma to re-join the party instead of standing in the cold."

"I'm sure you were. And I bet you.." Sirius paused to give a quick glance at Remus' improperly buttoned shirt "..warmed her quite well too," Sirius chuckled.

"Bugger off Sirius," but Emma's words didn't match her expression. Sirius could see her grinning as she headed back to the party downstairs.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sirius glanced at his watch. "Well, it seems that I have delivered the message. Now if you'll excuse me Moony m'dear, I have five galleons to collect."

Remus walked back with Sirius looking a little confused as he saw Sirius head over to Fred and whisper something. Fred groaned and coughed up the five galleons Sirius had mentioned. As Remus joined them at the table Fred gave him a wink.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Professor. Although, would it have killed you to wait another hour?" 


End file.
